moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1: Mission 1: Missing Moshling Egg
'Chapter 1: Finding the Clues' You begin at Buster Bumblechops' house, and find out that his precious Moshling egg has been stolen. He says that if we search for clues, we may be able to deduct what happened. To give Buster a clue, click on the blue bag and drag the clue to him. There are four clues to find: Torn Cloth. On the smashed window at the left. Buster says this is worn from spider silk. Stone. On the floor, right next to your monster. Buster says that the interesting markings could be from Raggedy Rock. Magnifying Glass. On the Green Desk at the right. Buster will examine the muddy footprints on the floor. Strange Branch. To get this clue, you must first get the keys on the green door at the back, then use them to unlock the cupboard on the left. Inside is a cog, grab it. Next, place that cog on top of the other on the right, then click the lever, causing the incubator to lower. Click the 'On/Off' switch to turn the heat lamp off, then grab the branch. Buster will say this only grows in wooded area. Buster will say that all the clues point to one area: The Wobbly Woods! Maybe that is where the thief took his egg. He asks you to go there and investigate. Chapter 2: A Drink of Water You arrive at the Wobbly Woods. To begin, scroll to the right and grab the pile of books. In the area are three different types of berries. I will explain where they are, although we only need blue and yellow. Blue Berries. To the right of the tree with Prof Purflex in it. Yellow Berries. On the small tree at the far left of the area. Red Berries. Across the path from where Prof Purflex's tree is. 'Next, go the far right and talk to the old-looking tree. He will explain that he knows we are on an egg hunt. He says that recently he saw a man with a strange looking glove heading deep into the woods, and he will tell us where he is hiding if we fetch him a drink of fresh water. '''Put the books that you got before into the bucket hanging from Prof Purplex's tree. Then place the yellow and blue berries on the tree stump on the right of the tree. This will cause Shrewman, a dog who hides inside the tree, jump out and eat the berries, causing the bucket to lift up, so Prof Purflex can reach the books. After showing his delight at the fact that the book is written by J.K. Growling (Good pun), he will let us keep the bucket. Scroll to the far left and, after dragging the bucket into the pond (Fresh water? Really?), head to the right and give the tree the bucket of water. After saying thanks, he tells us that the man with the strange looking glove has a secret hideout deep in the woods, and wishes us good luck. Chapter 3: The Secret Hideout This part is quite easy, really. All you have to do is get the key for the secret hideout. Talk to the skull. He will tell us that the key is rattling around in his head. He bets that we're too scared to reach in and get it though... Let's prove him wrong! Click on the skull to begin. This is quite a good minigame, to help your logic. Basically, it's just one of those games where you have to drag items back and forth to clear a path for something to get out. This time, though, you have a timer, so be quick! After you have the key, the skull will tell us to make sure we remember to take the key. Well, gee, thanks, Mister Obvious! He will tell us that 'Master' will be back soon, so make sure he doesn't catch us poking around. Use the key on the door. Inside, we will see quite a messy room. To start, click on the open book on the pedestial. It is Dr Strangeglove's diary! It has a list of the ingredients to make a shrinking potion, which we will need. Here is a list of the ingredients and items and how to get them. Troll Snot: The bottle of green liquid. (Troll snot? Well, at least we don't have to drink this potion.) Empty bottle: The bottle in the bottom right. Blue berries: We already have them. Bat droppings: Click on the bat at the top of the screen, then click on the...em...'Purple berries' it drops. (Thank goodness we don't have to drink this potion.) Cauldron: You tell me. If you can't find this, woe be you. Feather: In the bottle of ink, on the top of the wooden desk. Candle: Right next to the feather. Moldy mushrooms: Next to the door. Firewood: Behind the stove, next to the moldy mushrooms. Next, click on the teapot on top of the stove to get rid of the toad, so we have space for the cauldron. Put the cauldron here, then put the firewood underneath and light it with candle. Put the troll snot, blue berries, bat droppings, feather and moldy mushrooms into the cauldron, then drag the empty bottle over it to put the mixture inside. Drag the bottle of Shrinking Potion over the egg, then grab it. Woohoo, first mission completed! Moshi Chapter 4: Let's Do the Moshi Dance! We now return to Buster Bumblechops' house. He asks us what happened, but instead of explaining, put the egg on the incubator. After congratulating us, Buster tells us that the egg is hatching! Who could it be...? It's Baby Rox! After some cool dancing, gibberish singing and a funky beat, Buster will explain that she seems to really like us, and suggests that we keep her! Click on her to make her yours. This is her profile: ''Baby Rox, The Glitzy Boohoo Some say she's crazy, some say she's a genius. One thing's for sure, the Moshi world has gone completely rocking for Baby Rox! With her gleaming Rox-covered romper suits and futuristic rox pram, Baby Rox is hard to miss, especially if she starts boohoo-ing when she doesn't get her way... Species: Glitzy Boohoo Set: Secrets Rarity: Ultra-Rare Finally, we get a message from Elder Furi, saying: "Well done! We knew you could do it, your hard work will not go unnoticed! Becoming a Super Moshi is a great honour! You should be very proud. We have managed to keep Monstro City safe... for now!" Stay tuned for more exciting Super Moshi missions! Coming soon to a volcano near you! Characters (order of Appearence) * Super Moshi * Elder Furi * Buster Bumblechops * Baby Rox * Prof. Purplex * Shrewman * Mr. Tree * Skull Guard 424px|walkthrough Category:Super Moshi Missions